


An Fairly Supernatural Incident

by Froyduhr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Evil Castiel, Fairy Dean, M/M, dean is a prostetute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*cough* i went waaaaasaaaaay overboard with the sex-scene...<br/>Srry, pls frgiv meh. O3O</p>
    </blockquote>





	An Fairly Supernatural Incident

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* i went waaaaasaaaaay overboard with the sex-scene...  
> Srry, pls frgiv meh. O3O

TITLE: An fairly supernatural incident  
FANDOM: Supernatural  
WARNING: dirty-talk, dom/sub, evil!cas, orgasm-denial.  
RATING: There shall be bangin'  
NOTES: This is kind of an AU; Gabe is not dead, Sam never lost his soul and this happens after the fairy epidode.  
(Also; I am wrighting this ff on my phone, so I'm sorry for the inevitable mistakes in grammar, like, faq, my mother-tongue is not English...)  
\---  
Dean Wincester was sick and tired of the world constantly biting him in the arse. But now; the godess of luck had really given him the finger, or had she?  
\---  
With a groan, the dark blonde hunter rose from the unconfortable motel bed and lifted a hand to massage his sore neck. He felt his body relaxing a bit. With a yawn, Dean turned to the bed beside him, where his younger brother laid, still asleep.  
The Winchester yawned again as he put both feet on the ground and walked to the bathroom. He dragged off his t-shirt and was about to buckle up his pants, when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and let out a horrified roar.  
"WHAT IN THE EVER-SHITTING FUCK?!" He cried.  
A shuffle of sheets were heard from the other room, and a millisecond later; Sam stood in the door and with a look of pure fear on his face.  
"Dude. What the fuck?!"  
Dean turned his gaze back to the mirror.  
On top of his head, Dean had a pair of black antennas sticking out from his forhead, and from his shoulderblades, a set of giant lime-green and black butterfly wings sprouted out gracefully.  
Sam parked the impala outside of Bobby's house, with Dean laying in the backseat, wings brushing against the roof. With an annoyed huff, the older Winchester managed to drag himself out of his beloved car and land on the ground in a tangeled mess.  
"The hell you doin' idjit?" Bobby yelled from the front door of his house.  
"We have a problem, Bobby." Sam said and helped his winged brother up. Dean got up; his wings stood up, quite a bit over his head, and shimmered in the late spring sun. "Holy mother of…" Bobby gaped wile his eyes gazed over the man's wings. "Come inside, boys, I think I know what have happened."  
"The curse of the fairy." Bobby sighed as he opened a book of fairy-lore and pointed at a picture. "Have you never wondered why almost all fairy stories, all fairy drawings, all of that; describes the same thing. They are all creatures with insect wings." Sam glanced at Dean's wings. "But, you never said that any of the fairies that you saw had any wings?" "That is because winged fairies are as rare as a friendly demon." Bobby explained. "But why are they the only type of fairy that people describe and know of?" Sam asked. "Isn't that obvious, idjit?!" Bobby sighed and gestured Dean. "Normal people can see them!" Sam gasped at the realisation, Dean had been the only one of them that had been able to see other fairies. "So, what you're saying is that; I'm a fairy, and other people can see my wings." Dean said, anger growing. "How the fuck did he suddently become a fairy, Bobby?" Sam asked the old man "to become a fairy you have to…ehh…" Bobby coughed in embarrasment. "…You have to serve the king of fairies for a long time." Dean yelped a bit and looked at the other two in the room. "Ok, so he have mabye been summoning me a few times." Dean said, muffeling.  
Dean stood outside, behind Bobby's house, trying to make his wings follow his commands, when Castiel appeard. "Dean?" The angel asked confused and tilted his head at the sight of the elder Winchester's wings.  
"Cas?" Dean said as he spun around and managed to tangle himself in his wings again. "Fuck!" He shouted as he fell to the ground in a tangled mess of limbs and wings.  
He managed to loosen himself from...himself? And rose to his feet. "Well, that was akward." Dean grumbled and dusted down his wings, making sure that nothing was broken or ripped.  
"Hi, Cas. I've got wings now!" Dean said bluntly. Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Indeed…" The angel said with a concentrated voice. "How is that even possible?" "Fairy-powers!" Dean said and flew a few feet up in the air. "Fairies?" Cas asked as Dean continued to fly around.  
"Dean!" Sam shouted as he aproached the two winged men on the car-park. Dean just continued to giggle as he flew a few loops over Castiel's head. "Cas, what has happened to him? He acts like he has drunken a pool of pure vodka." Sam said with fear in his voice.  
"That might be my fault." Somebody said from behind Sam.  
Sam knew this voice, it was the only voice that could send such shivers of pleasure down his spine.  
"Gabriel." Sam replied as he saw the Trikster/Peagen god/Archangel walk in front of them. "Ok, listen, Moose. I didn't mean for it to happen, but it did"  
"I came here to see how ya guys were doing and saw big-D there fly around like a bird trying it's wings for the first time. I stood there and humored myself for a few moments, before he caught a glimpse of my ice-cream, and he swooshed down like the big dumbo that he is, snapped it, and devoured it faster than fuck." Gabe said in a frown, put his hands on his hips and with an pure 'Super Bitch Face' plastered in him. Sam frowned. "Fuck, cream is like crack for fairies." He groaned. Dean giggled hysterically from above their heads before he, without no warning, threw himself into Castiel's arms. "Dean!?" Castiel yelped as the blonde, high, fairy-ified friend of his started to kiss at his neck.  
"Wow, brah." Gabriel whistled at his younger brother. "Dean, wtf!" Sam cried out. Castiel stood compleatly still while Dean ravaged his throath. "Have I ever told you how damn hot you are, Cas? " The hunter purred into his adam's apple.  
"Ok, Sammy-boy; seems like our brothers needs some private time, let's bail." Gabriel said before he took a hold of Sam's arm and poofed them away with a snap of his fingers.  
Castiel sighed and pulled Dean off of himself. Dean whined at the loss of contact and tried to cling himself to the confused angel. "Dean!" Castiel warned. Dean pouted in response, but decided to cling himself to the dark haired man's arm. "Do you not want my love, Cas?" He asked with big green eyes staring up at Castiel. "I cannot answer that, Dean" he responded. "Why is that so?" Dean asked. "Because I cannot lie, and the truth is scaring me." Castiel whimpered, looking away from the hunter. "What can the truth be, that scares you so much?" Dean asked. "The truth is something that is not apropriate for an angel. Something that is frowned upon amongst the garrison." Castiel answered. "What is it, Cas? what is it that is so bad amongst the kfc's?" Dean continued. "Emotions…" Cas whispered. "…Or more specifially; love." He finished.  
Dean looked into Castiel's deep-blue eyes. He saw the confirmation in the angel's eyes and smiled. "Don't be afraid of love, Cas." Dean whispered and leaned in, pressing his lips softly against Castiel's in a firm kiss. Castiel tensed up, but melted slowly into the kiss. Dean let go of the angel's arm and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Cas kissed back and laid his hands on the blonde's hips. Dean moaned and deepened the kiss, pressing his body flush against Castiel's. Then, with no warning, the angel pushed himself from the human. "No, Dean. I cannot do this, you are under influence. I must leave. Pray to me when you are detoxicated again." Then he wanished, leaving Dean at the car park.  
Dean stumbled into Bobby's house, still affected by the cream; clearly depressed. "Dean?! what's wrong?" Sam asked. "Castiel don't like me!" Dean cried and slumped dramatically down on the couch.  
"Don't be ridicolus, boy. That angel has got it real bad for you." Bobby said. Dean looked at his father figure with big puppy eyes. "You really think so?" Dean asked. Bobby sighed. "I don't think so, idjit, I know so!" He said and rolled his eyes before plastering a bitchface #10 on his face.  
Dean sighed before he closed his eyes.  
Dean opened his eyes, his head was thumping like a really bad hangover and his troath was wery dry.  
"Shit, my head hurts like a bitch!" he rasped and sat up while holding his head.  
"Here, fairy-boy." The familiar voice of Gabriel said from his side as a big glass of ice-cold water appeared in the hunter's hands. "Thanks, Gabe." Dean said gratefully before chugging down the water.  
"Urgh, my head is killing me. What happened?" Dean groaned as he put down the now empty glass.  
"You ate my candy and turned apeshit crazy because of the cream." Gabriel answered. "Oh, and you made out with Cas."  
Dean looked at the archangel with shock as he remembered.  
"Did I really act like such a teen-girl?!" Dean groaned. "Yep, you acted like a 13 year old with a crush." Sam laughed as he walked into Dean's vision and sat down beside Gabriel.  
Dean whimpered in humilliation again. "I fuckin' hate this curse..." he groaned.  
Sam put a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and smiled.  
"Call up Cas, Dean." He said before Gabriel snapped his fingers and the archangel and hunter dissapeared.  
Dean sighed and breathed in heavilly a few times.  
"Castiel! I know that I probably did and said a few stupid things yesterday, but I need to talk to you." Dean shouted out in prayer.  
A flutter of wings was heard from behind the oldest Winchester. "Hi, Dean." The raspy, low voice of the angel said from behind him.  
Dean felt his wings tense and his antennaes felt the powerful presence of the angel's grace.  
"The cream is out of your systems" Cas murrmured. Dean nodded. "I'm sorry if I embarrased you, Cas." He mumbled, face rose-red with blush.  
Cas looked at Dean with his puppy-like, sky-blue eyes and cracked a small smile; his head cocked to the side.  
"Dean." He began. "You confessed your undying love for me. That is not anything that I would ever be ashamed of." Castiel said with a serious tone.  
Dean looked up, into the angel's impossible blue eyes. "It is true, what I said yesterday." He whispered. "I-I...Ahw, fuck it; I love you, dumbo!"  
Castiel looked back into the Winchester's green eyes, and then, their lips met in a loving kiss.  
Cas lifted Dean from the couch, and the fairy wrapped his legs around the angel's hips and his arms around his neck. Castiel grabbed Dean's arse and deepened the kiss as the Hunter gasped, wings fluttering.  
Before he even knew what was happening, Dean got pushed into a bed, and Cas climbed on top of him, reconnecting their mouths. Dean let out a moan and buttoned up the angel's shirt. Castiel let his trench-coat, jacket and shirt slide off his shoulders and onto the bed.  
Cas sat up and poulled off Dean's t-shirt. Dean smirked and grabbed Cas' heaven-blue tie, pulling him down, smashing their lips together.  
Castiel flicked his fingers and their pants & boxers disapeared.  
Dean moaned as he felt Cas' erecrion against his own. Castiel flipped them again and Dean was presented with the angel's fully erect shaft.  
With a smile on his face, he did as the King of Fairies had tought him.  
He wrapped his lips around the head of the huge manhood and one hand around the thickness of the base. With a moan, Dean began sucking at the head, letting his tongue slide over the slit, all while he slowly pumped the angel's cock with his hand.  
Dean spread his legs and let his free hand wander to his arse, but first he lubed up his fingers with his own precome.  
Dean prodded at his hole and pushed one so two, followed soon by a third finger.  
Castiel groaned and buckled down Dean's troath. And Dean let out a lustfull moan.  
"You liked that, didn't you, slut?" Cas groaned. "I put you back together, atom by atom. I know what you like, what turns you on." Cas purred and gripped at the blonde's hair, pulling at it.  
Dean felt his cock jump from arousal.  
"Mmmm, such a good slut." Cas groaned. "So hungry for my angellic cock."  
Dean whimpered in affirmation and continued to bob and suck on the large cock.  
Castel groaned and pulled Dean off of his throbbing member.  
"Turn around Dean." He demanded and the fairy obliged, green wings up in the air, antennas spent and his arse ready for taking.  
Cas traced a hand over the muscle that was Dean Winchester's bahooky, before giving it a solit whack, sending shivers up both their spines. Dean moaned and Castiel smacked again.  
"You are such a fucking tease." Dean moaned and Cas replied by spreading the hunter's ass and gently pressing his tongue against the ring of muschle. Dean spassamed in pleasure from the feeling.  
Cas moved his face from the fine arse and began lubing up his spit-slick cock with lurication that he had conjured into his hand.  
Castiel looked at Dean's arse, high in the air, and his legs spread wide.  
"Beg." Cas said with a wicked smile plastered on his lips.  
Dean whimopred. "Please, Cas." He moaned.  
"Please what?" Cas' smile widened by the redness on the fairy's body, and the freckles that became oh so visible from the flush.  
"C-Cas, I need you in me..." Dean blushed even redder as the words left him. Cas smirked and pushed into the whimpering man,but as he bottomed out, he stopped, causing Dean to sob in need.  
"What more do you want?" Castiel smirked.  
"Do it!" Dean nearly shouted.  
"Do what?"  
"…"  
"I can't do anything unless you ask, Dean."  
"OK, THEN! FUCK ME, CAS! FUCK ME HARD, FUCK ME LIKE YOUR SLUT!"  
Castiel smiled and began to thrust hard, in and out, making the Winchester whimper and moan.  
"You like this, don'tcha, getting fucked like the whore you are." Cas growled in his deep, dominant voice. "Just admit it: you never really wanted to be a hunter. All you wanna do is to have cocks fucking you at all time, you little, dirty, slut."  
Dean whimpered in response.  
"Any cock would do, isn't that how you use to earn money as long as Sam isn't around?" Castiel purred. "I always watched over you, little slut. I saw you dress up in sexy clothes and be picked up by strangers." "Every one of them had a ride in this sexy arse of yours." Cas underlined the statemment by slapping the man's buttocks, leaving red marks, identical to the one on the fairy's upper arm.  
"You are a dirty whore, Dean. A prostitute, a cum-dumpster for the rich."  
Dean groaned. "Yes…" he whimpered, knowing that lies lead him nowhere with the angel.  
"But I only want your cock now, Castiel. Your angellic chode is all i want." Dean groaned.  
Cas laughed. "You are so funny. As if I'd ever let anyone except from me inside of you ever again." "You are my slut now, my own personal com-dumpster. For all eternity." And with that, he came inside of the fairy. His orgasm lasted longer than any human's could, and he could see Dean's stomach expand a bit from the amount of sperm that filled his bowels.  
Cas pulled out and a river of come followed the large chode, before the angel produced a large butt-plug in his hand and pushed it into Dean's well-streched hole, trappin the redt of the angel's seed inside of him.  
"Lick up the mess." Cas ordered, and Dean lapped up the cum that had managed to escape his full rectum.  
"Such a good bitch." Cas grinned. And first now, did Dean see the evil that lurked inside of the sky-blue eyes and his achingly hard cock twitched in his hand.  
"I see that you arn't finnished either, my slut." Cas smiled, stroking himself.  
Ten he grabbed a handfull of blonde hair and pressed Dean's face to his cock.  
"Suck it." Cas demanded and Dean did as he was told, taking the long, thick cock down his troath, and Castiel began to face-fuck him hard.  
Dean whimpered, barely able to breethe with the cock soo deep in his troath.  
"Oh, yeah, slut. Mmmmm you do love my thick shaft. You whore yourself just for the taste of it. Mmmm, i'm gonna fill you even more with my cum, and you shall drink it down."  
It didn't take too long before Cas came, cumming down the man's troath, but also ober his face as he pulled out of the wet throath.  
"This is gonna be fun." Cas smiled.

\- --  
\- Ok.. tjis escelated quickly... sorry about the sex-sceene... i wasn't too much awake as i wrote it... so yeah sorry about that...  
Yeah...


End file.
